That Particular Girl
by Liulfrool
Summary: HP AU: Maki, a fifth year Slytherin, asks about a particular Gryffindor. [NOZOELI, implied RinMaki] (oneshot)


A/N: Disclaimer that I do not own the LL franchise, including the characters. Nor do I own the Harry Potter franchise. All I own is this short story.

* * *

"Nozomi, why do you always hang with that Gryffindor sixth year?"

Maki immediately regretted asking that question when Nozomi looked up from her Astronomy notes and at her. Nozomi tilted her head and blinked once. Then she slowly smirked as she leisurely leaned her chin on the back of her hand.

"Hm? My, Maki are you jealous? Are you worried you're not my favorite?"

Maki stuttered.

"You know that's not what I mean!"

Maki and Nozomi had been studying in the library for upcoming exams. Not that Astronomy was difficult for her, no – at least she wouldn't admit it out loud, but Maki was never interested in the subject since her first year. During her earlier years in Hogwarts, she only did the basics by reading the textbook and taking notes in class. She did well enough to receive O.W.L. recommendations and her parents told her to take the opportunity. And so she did.

Unfortunately, and unsurprisingly, her younger self's studying habits for Astronomy wasn't enough for the first round of exams. On the other hand, Nozomi had always seemed fascinated by the stars and the girl also excelled in Divination. So Maki sought her the violet haired girl as her tutor.

To be honest, Nozomi had caught her interest in other ways as well. Ever since her first year, Maki always found the other girl nearby even when she actively tried to be alone. Maki brushed her company away, annoyed at first. But she soon grew to enjoy the older one's presence. It was nice to have someone always there for you, for once. And there was something… something motherly about Nozomi's nature that also partially lured Maki into the girl. When she first came to Hogwarts, Maki merely associated Hogwarts as home as a place where she would sleep and live day-by-day, just like the mansion she lived with her parents. But after a year with Nozomi, she now associated this home of hers as something more… with someone she would look forward to be with. Though she could do less with Nozomi's incessant teasing.

Nozomi also piqued her interest because she was quite different from other Slytherins. Maki assumed she were Pure-blood like the rest of the Slytherin house, but Nozomi was actually the first witch from her family. She was a Muggle-born. Perhaps because of her upbringing, Nozomi was more open with members of other houses. It wasn't that other Slytherins didn't have friends outside of their own house; Maki herself befriended two Hufflepuffs from her year when they had been paired together as a group in Charms class. And nor did it mean Nozomi had no friends in Slytherin. But Nozomi actively sought out others even if they only had one passing acquaintance.

Even so, Maki found Nozomi's friendship with that blonde Gryffindor bewildering. Their houses were so-called archenemies after all. Not that Maki cared, of course. But Nozomi seemed to always be with her during the other times the violet haired girl wasn't with Maki.

Maki later found out that the Gryffindor was in Nozomi's year, thanks to a certain Hufflepuff who was also the same year as Nozomi and another acquaintance Maki had made thanks to her fellow Slytherin. Maki found it strange yet amusing how those two could be together. As much as she knew Nozomi was someone peculiar hang out with someone in Gryffindor, she didn't get that vibe from the said blonde. Gryffindors were known to be overly dramatic hotheads who more or less thought all Slytherins were scum. Though this Gryffindor didn't fit into the latter description, she did seem like the dramatic, overly righteous hothead. A strange hothead that enjoyed Nozomi's presence a lot. Ridiculously a lot.

Anyhow, as her thoughts came back to the original topic, Maki crossed her arms and grumbled.

"I was just curious!"

"Like that time I was curious of how you are friends with a particular Hufflepuff?"

Damn Nozomi changing the topic again.

"I did assume you would like the cute types… but she wasn't exactly the cute one I thought you'd be interested in."

Maki could feel her face burning as Nozomi merely tapped her finger on her chin.

"But then again, you do like a challenge. Perhaps you felt a new spark with someone like her?"

Definitely at boiling point.

"Especially when you lure her in for a deliciously private night…"

Nope. Done.

"Ugh, Nozomi! I told you I am not friends with that girl!"

And finally, flames. Maki burst. Nozomi noticed and giggled at her handiwork. The librarian was much less impressed and she flicked both Slytherins out of the library. So much for getting studying done.

Maki sighed after she and Nozomi got their bottoms dropped by the library entrance. Using her wand, she magically put all of her belongings into her sack and got up. After she dusted herself, she reached out to help Nozomi up, except she was a second late.

"Nozomi! What are you doing here on the floor in front of the library? Did you trip?"

"Ah, Elichi, thank you. And no, I didn't. But it's kind of embarrassing to tell you…"

It was that blonde Gryffindor that Maki had brought up a few moments ago. Maki muted out Nozomi's voice as she started to explain what had happened and instead noted their interactions. They were… close. The blonde hadn't let go of Nozomi's hand ever since she helped the girl up. Nozomi certainly didn't seem to mind… Maki then noticed her friend had a rosy glow. A very pretty shade of red tinted the girl's cheeks. Nozomi was blushing, Maki realized. And Nozomi was looking at her. And was coming closer to her. Her. Maki. Wait.

"Huh?"

Clearly she was paying full attention.

"I asked if you'd mind heading to common room first?"

Nozomi asked with a quizzical look. Maki definitely knew she was blushing albeit a different reason from earlier.

"Sure… what about you?"

Instead of getting an answer, Maki followed her friend's quick glances back at the blonde. Nozomi's blush was still there. And a smile was barely contained. Maki let out a soft sigh and smirked slightly.

"I'll join you later. "

The fifth couldn't help widening her smile when the older girl beamed at her answer. Nozomi gave her a big hug but Maki almost immediately pushed her away. The blonde sent nervous, and borderline jealous vibes to Maki. And Maki didn't want to be a potential target to any Gryffindor hothead.

She basically shooed her friend away and watched the two seventh years walk presumably towards the gardens. Or perhaps the Quidditch grounds. The blonde was in Quidditch gear after all. Maybe she was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team… Maki wouldn't know. She never went to any games, except for ones against Hufflepuff because Rin had basically begged her to watch since Rin was appointed as a chaser their third year. She chuckled and shook her head at that memory.

After some thought, Maki turned her steps toward the Hufflepuff common room. While she didn't notice herself hoping her friends to be free for an early dinner, Maki had decided that she would never find out who that Gryffindor is, or at least not for now. But she could get a good guess of why Nozomi stuck around her. And possibly even vice versa.

'They do look nice together.'

Maki thought offhandedly as she waited for the staircases to change.


End file.
